


The Dark Dance

by AsteriaWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Dance Metaphors, Dark, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darkness, Depressing, Gen, Metaphors, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), all encompassing force, dark obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriaWhite/pseuds/AsteriaWhite
Summary: “Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.”Obi-wan’s poetic thought on the dark side
Kudos: 11





	The Dark Dance

**_“Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.”_ **

**_\- Terry Pratchett_ **

_The dark side lives in everyone, not just the force sensitive or the powerful but every creature, small or large on any planet, near or far._

_It enchants and ensnares, pulling and prodding all its chess prices into the position it desires._

_The light side is no match for the all encompassing darkness._

_Even the Jedi, the “powerful” warriors of the light are just parts of the game._

_People will tell you that it only feeds you with lies, that it will break you, betray you, that it can not be trusted._

_But how can something so beautiful, that is inviting you to dance, be something dark and twisted that it would do such a thing?_

_It has its own agenda, but what if your dreams and its align perfectly?_

_What if where it puts you to be on the chess board is exactly where you want to be?_

_Then welcome to the dance, a dance that can kill or reward._

_A dance that you can either fight or go with, with two very different results._

_A dance that unites us all together whether we want it too or not._

Obi-wan Kenobi doesn't look back as he flies away from the temple. He knows that he is in the middle of a dance, and it wouldn't do to interrupt by dwelling on things past. Instead he lets the future guide his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic by the way so tell me if it’s horrible


End file.
